No un caso ordinario
by fantasmaalineal
Summary: ATENCIÓN; ESTE NO ES UN FIC SÓLO DE HANNIBAL. ES UN CROSSOVER CON LA SERIE DE JOHN WAYNE CLEAVER, 'I AM NOT A SERIAL KILLER' Y TODOS LOS LIBROS DE DAN WELLS. ES EL PRIMER FANFIC DE ESA SERIE Y NO EXISTE EN NINGUN FANDOM. EL CROSSOVER FUNCIONA. OS VA A GUSTAR. SPOILER DE TODOS LOS LIBROS Y LA PELÍCULA.


_Escribí este fic después de ver la película cuatro veces y de leer TODA la serie de John Wayne Cleaver ('No soy un asesino serial', 'No quiero matarte', 'Pariente del mismo clan', 'El único amigo del diablo' y algunos pocos spoilers de 'Sobre tu cadáver')._

 _No puedo agradecerle lo suficiente a Dan Wells por haber escrito sobre éste chico maravilloso y dulce, un sociópata con corazón de oro. Os advierto que si no conocéis la serie, este fic está LLENO DE SPOILERS, lo cual no es tan malo, dado que puede animaros a leerla toda. Os la recomiendo enormemente._

 _Este fic es un crossover obligado con otra serie amada; Hannibal tv, porque ya sabéis que no puedo dejar de escribir slash y la oportunidad de introducir a Lecter como uno más de los perseguidos por nuestro querido John era imperdible._

 _Está dedicado a tres personas; mi hija Annie, con quien disfrutamos enormemente los libros y la peli; Fernando, quien me dio ánimos para hacerlo y el mismísimo Dan, quien reblogueó de inmediato el fanart que Annie hizo para la película._

 _Se escribió utilizando la suite música del agua, de Handel, en sus dos partes y mayormente, a mano, dado que casi no he tenido acceso a mi pc._

 _Sé que os debo fics; tenedme paciencia._

 _Espero que disfrutéis de este rollo, como yo disfruté escribiéndolo._

 _Sochya bosh eh dif._

 _FantasmaAlineal._

 **No un caso ordinario**

Aún me dolían los bronquios; el último fuego murió de forma inesperada, cubriéndome de humo y ya saben cuánto detesto asesinar un fuego.

Éste debe morir por sí mismo.  
El hombre frente a mí -pomposo, artificial, inmaculadamente vestido- me tendió un vaso de agua.

Brooke me instó a beberla, así fuera por educación, mientras ella sostenía su pequeña y delicada taza de té, una porcelana translúcida como la piel sin rigor mortis, llena hasta la mitad. 

Sin pensar en el veneno -o en otras formas más fáciles de matarme- me la bebí de un sorbo. El elegante hombre sonrió y elevó una ceja.  
—Así que tú eres el matador de Rack...  
—'Matador'?  
El hombre rió, educadamente y con frialdad, como la lujosa sala en la que nos hallábamos. Sentí frío pese a la chimenea. Y no sentí nada, a la vez.  
—Suena más elegante que asesino, John. O como Rack solía decirte, el, ahem, "Muy estimado y Respetable John Wayne Cleaver... 

No me hizo gracia. Era otro Dotado pero no se le notaba por ninguna parte, pese a que Brooke me había guiado hasta él. 

Hannibal Lecter ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de cambiar su nombre. El Dotado pareció adivinar mis pensamientos. 

—¿Qué esperabas? ¿La nobleza de Meshara? ¿La sádica estupidez de Kanta? ¿El complejo de inferioridad de tu querida amiga Hulla? 

Pensé en lo bien que se sentiría arrancarle la quijada con el cuchillo de Potash y verlo desvanecerse en gotas negras sobre el mármol del piso, humeando como lo había hecho Rack.  
—Ése no es su nombre. Se llama Brooke Watson.  
Hannibal asintió.  
—Y bien que lo digas, John. Pero no es eso lo que ella cree. Ni tampoco, el que a ella le gusta. Su verdadero nombre es Nadie y no podremos evitarlo, ni tu ni yo, por más metáforas que inventemos o por más perfección que ella busque...

Uno, once, trece, veintitrés. Repetí despacio los números de mis reglas y Hannibal sonrió, viéndome a los ojos. Tendió un plato de galletas y no pude dominar el hambre y las náuseas. Inclinó la cabeza hacia mí, con esa sonrisa exasperante.

—Son veganas, joven John. No hay nada aquí que rompa tus reglas. Y deja de preguntarte a ti mismo qué es lo que hago, que no debería hacer…

¿Cómo demonios sabía eso? Levantó un dedo y se dirigió al escritorio junto a la chimenea, sacando una carta, leyéndola en voz alta;

 _"…No puedo alegar que éste sea un caso ordinario, Profesor Lecter. Por el contrario, es único; la bondad que existe en éste joven le impide, de forma consciente, hacer el mal y de ahí que se impusiera reglas mucho antes de llegar a la terapia. Su perfil tiene todos los agravantes y ya debería estar encarrilado en un paseo de horrores y provocando muertes. Y sin embargo, su fuerza de voluntad me conmueve y su brillantez y curiosidad rebasan los estándares de un adolescente común… No tengo palabras para agradecer su ayuda, Profesor; el curso especial que tomé y el año en el FBI –pese a mi rechazo en el Buró- han resultado ser invaluables en el análisis de John Wayne Cleaver… Quedo de usted, afectuosamente suyo; Doctor Benjamín Neblin, Psicólogo Clínico."_

Hannibal me guiñó un ojo y muchas piezas de todo el berenjenal en que había vivido, de repente resultaron encajar. El Dotado me mostró la carta.

—¿Cuáles son las posibilidades, joven John, de que un psicólogo clínico, experto en Perfiles Criminales y entrenado por el FBI haya ido a dar a un pueblo insignificante como Clayton?

¿De qué hablaba? La paranoia comenzó a latir dentro de mí, animando a Mr. Monster tras las sólidas paredes de coherencia en las que se ocultaba, obligándome a restringirlo para no tomar la rastra de la chimenea y romperle el rostro a Hannibal. Eso nos habría hecho felices a ambos, los dos que son yo. Mi expresión no varió.

Hannibal amontonó la leña en la chimenea, con descuido y ello sólo me enojó más.

—Usted quiere hacerme aparecer como un idiota, doctor Lecter. Ostler y su equipo estaban siguiendo a los Dotados desde hace mucho…

Hannibal asintió.

—Lejos de mi el insultar tu inteligencia, Joven John. Efectivamente, la agente Ostler tuvo que ver en esto ¿Qué es lo que estoy haciendo que no necesito hacer? Permíteme decirlo y verás la respuesta; no soy un Marchito ni un Dotado…

Eso fue por lo menos desconcertante. Había leído el análisis de sus crímenes y todo lo que atañía a éste asesino serial. Sabía de sus canibalismos rituales y todo en él señalaba el comportamiento de un Dotado. Y sin embargo tenía razón; no había logrado descifrar qué estaba haciendo, que no necesitaba hacer y con ello, tampoco conocía las razones de su actuar y cómo podría golpearlo en su mayor debilidad.

Había sido Brooke quien había manifestado, a través de su posesión por Nadie (o Hulla), su fascinación por el médico caníbal y quien me había guiado hasta éste tranquilo lugar, en las afueras de Providence, un sitio donde nadie jamás pensaría en toparse con un serial tan famoso y todavía perseguido por las fuerzas de la ley.

—Está viviendo de forma pública, en vez de esconderse…

Hannibal aplaudió.

—Por?

El desaliento se convirtió en ira.

—Porque no es un Dotado…pero ¿Entonces?

Hannibal encendió un pequeño trozo de madera y me lo tendió, permitiéndome acomodar los leños en la chimenea y crear el fuego con mis propias manos. El desgraciado lo sabía y si él y Neblin fueron amigos, ¿ambos habrían reído del pobre chico que era capaz de llegar al éxtasis al encender un fuego?

—Por favor, Joven John, es tu turno. Lejos de mi el juzgarte por tus apetitos. Yo no juzgo los míos…

Le arrebaté el trozo de madera y salté hacia la chimenea y cuando me di cuenta, estaba rugiendo en voz baja como un animal salvaje. El fuego se alzó en grandes llamaradas, alimentado por leña perfecta y una chimenea espléndida. Lo amé de inmediato, casi quemándome la cara y sin importarme el dolor en el pecho.

Hannibal me miraba como lo hacía mi madre, el primer día que me llevó al kínder; con una mezcla de orgullo y afecto.

Un afecto que yo no había sentido por ella sino hasta su muerte.

La sonrisa del caníbal solamente sirvió para abrir las demás heridas y me obligué a controlar la pena.

Los sociópatas como yo, no la sentimos.

Dejó que yo disfrutase del fuego, antes de seguir hablando y sólo entonces me di cuenta de que Brooke se había quedado dormida en el sillón de terciopelo, envolviendo a BoyDog en sus brazos.

Por un instante, me sentí como Hansel y Gretel, pensando que el caníbal nos estaba engordando sólo para comernos después.

Pero a diferencia de los otros Dotados, Hannibal miraba el fuego reflexivamente, como si éste le diera paz. Se aclaró la garganta.

—Como te iba diciendo, joven John, yo no soy un Dotado. Lamento desilusionarte, pero no estoy muy lejos en tus propios estándares, de lo que estaba Handyman o John Wayne Gacy. Sólo soy diferente en el sentido de que éstos eran unos groseros patanes y para mí, es importante que el mundo esté desprovisto de la patanería. De ahí que los coma. Y, por supuesto – rió, mostrándome sus afilados colmillos- no soy un mero depredador de la misma forma que tu no lo eres. Amo la vida y sus placeres y uno de ellos es la comida…

Brooke. Ella jamás se equivocaba. Hannibal negó con la cabeza.

—Nunca dudes de una amiga; Hulla te guió hasta mí porque conservo esto…

El pequeño frasco de muestras químicas contenía la inconfundible huella grasienta y negra.

Los restos del alma de un Marchito, de un antiguo dios.

Hannibal siguió hablando, la sonrisa llena de sarcasmo.

—Es un trozo de nuestro nunca suficientemente estimado Rack…

Puso el frasco sobre el dintel de la chimenea y se acercó a la ventana, frunciendo el ceño despreciativamente.

—Un individuo vulgar e insufrible como pocos, envuelto en narcisismo, creyendo que podría tentarme a la Vida Eterna…

Y recordé a Nathan y a Trujillo y a Potash y cómo se habían matado entre ellos gracias a la paranoia o la ambición o la miseria. ¿Por qué Hannibal lograba ponerse por encima de ellos? El caníbal siguió hablando.

—Los seres humanos no estamos preparados para la Eternidad, John. Mentalmente preparados, diría el bueno de Benjamín. Realmente sentía afecto y admiración por ti, sabes? Era un alumno notable y un amigo cercano y eso, para personas como nosotros, es decir mucho. Pero me estoy desviando. El problema con tus…conocidos Dotados o Marchitos, es que fueron humanos. Y la Eternidad termina por cansarte o enloquecerte, a la larga. Necesitarías tener el temperamento de una montaña y la lentitud de su metabolismo para poder soportar la lentitud del tiempo…

Tenía sentido. Pero dejaba sin éste a la pregunta principal ¿Por qué Brooke me había traído hasta aquí?

El ladrar de perros interrumpió mi reflexión y alguien entró a la habitación seguido de seis canes apestosos de diferentes tamaños, peludos y felices.

Hannibal se acercó a él de inmediato; un hombre algo más joven que él, de cabello rizado, barba rala y ojos inmensamente tristes. Tomó su mano y la besó con la reverencia de quien besa un cáliz en la misa y los odié de inmediato.

Entiéndanme, no soy fóbico ni me interesa quien ame a quien.

Es que Hannibal miraba al investigador William Graham como yo miraba a Marci o como miraba al fuego y nuevamente, me sentí como lo que en realidad soy; el monstruo incapaz de sentir absolutamente nada, más que la rabia recocida por las muertes de mi madre y de Marci o el éxtasis que atravesar a alguien con el cuchillo de Potash me proporcionaba.

Yo era otra vez el monstruo, pese a que Hannibal comía personas y William Graham era un asesino.

Todo de repente hizo dos más dos en mi cerebro y comprendí la situación. Brooke se despertó y sus ruidos de encanto y su risa me distrajeron, al verse rodeada por los perros y los ladridos jubilosos de BoyDog.

Graham se acercó al sabueso y de inmediato le rascó las orejas y el muy traidor pareció derretirse.

Hannibal se acercó a presentármelo.

—Joven John…

—Sé quién es. El Dr. William Graham.

Éste sonrió, pero sus ojos no reflejaron el gesto.

—Nadie me llama así. Ni siquiera mi esposa lo hacía. Soy Will.

Afortunadamente, no se molestó en tenderme la mano ni yo lo hice. Brooke se levantó del sillón de terciopelo y se dirigió a Hannibal

—¿Milord? ¿No ha venido Lucinda? Debe hacerse cargo de estos cachorros…

Y noté la compasión en Hannibal y la forma afectuosa en la que tomó la mano de Brooke, como un caballero antiguo.

—Lady Nobody, por favor, no se preocupe. Veré que Lucinda se haga cargo de los cachorros y disponga la cena…

No la trató como lo que era; una demente poseída por una diosa y 200 personalidades o más en ella. Brooke sonrió encantadoramente y se volvió a mí.

—¿No te lo dije, amor mío? Siempre supe que el doctor Lecter y su amante nos serían de gran ayuda…

Me lanzó un beso y me abstuve de recordarle por centésima vez que no me amaba y que toda la gente que alguna vez me amó, estaba muerta. Incluso ella, de cierta forma.

De pronto, caí en la cuenta de que lo que Brooke me había dicho era cierto; el tonto había sido yo, por malinterpretar sus palabras; era cierto que esos dos podrían ayudarnos. Por eso estábamos aquí.

Will alzó a BoyDog en brazos.

—¿Mi Lady? ¿Quiere acompañarme? Su sabueso se hallará más tranquilo en su presencia.

Brooke siguió a Will a la lujosa cocina y yo me quedé con el caníbal, el fuego rugiendo dulcemente frente a mi rostro. Éste comenzó a hablar, en completa paz.

—Antes de Linda Ostler, Jack Crawford creó la Unidad Oculta del Buró, John. Fue precisamente Crawford quien le dio el mando a Linda. Y, cómicamente, Will fue capaz de hallarme porque ya estaba trabajando en esa Unidad y pensó lo mismo que tu, que yo era un Dotado. Sin embargo, cuando Ostler se enteró de eso, Will lo convenció de usarme como carnada. Estábamos siguiendo a Kanta y ya sospechábamos de una fuga de información. Pasó entonces lo del sr. Crowley y por ello, le solicité a Benjamín Neblin que fuese a Clayton. Así fue como dimos contigo, mi joven John. No te estábamos buscando a ti y tengo que agradecerte que detuvieras al Agente Foreman, es decir, a Kanta, o Will habría debido hacerlo…

Dejó las palabras flotando. La angustia en su voz fue palpable; el caníbal me agradecía que yo no hubiera arriesgado al hombre que amaba.

Era lo mismo que Mr. Crowley sentía por Kay.

¿Cómo un asesino serial, un inválido emocional como yo, podía amar de esa forma?

¿Cómo la sola vista de Will o su nombre implicaba sustento y alegría para aquel monstruo frente a mí?

La pérdida de Marci me desgarró aún más al ver lo que Lecter y Graham tenían; porque ella pudo haberme redimido y lo que habitaba dentro de Brooke, la había matado sin piedad para ninguno de los tres.

Sin la menor misericordia…

Will nos llamó al comedor y al señalar mi sitio, vi que había dispuesto una ensalada hermosa y enorme, rociada de hongos de varias clases. Recordaba aquel crimen donde el asesino sembraba hongos en los cadáveres y supongo que Will lo tuvo en cuenta, al guiñarme un ojo. La comí con más hambre de lo esperado.

Al llegar al postre, Hannibal me llevó a la parte posterior de la cocina, donde se abría una enorme despensa con piso de vigas. Allí, en la arcada, colgaba un costillar completo de venado. Inquietantemente, parecía humano y los dedos se me enfriaron de ansiedad. El caníbal me mostró la mesa llena de una gran variedad de cuchillos.

—Me temo que hay que preparar, separar y guardar esta carne, John ¿Serías tan amable de brindarnos ayuda con tu especial experiencia?

Terminé agotado y sudando y cubierto de sangre vieja y tuve que bañarme. Dormí como piedra y soñé con la risa de Mr. Monster y la sangre en el piso…

-0-

Desperté frente al tazón de cereal y leche fría, puesto de forma incongruente en una bandeja plateada. Will entró a mi habitación, el gesto preocupado.

—Deben irse, John. La división de Ostler llegará mañana.

Me tendió un papel.

—Éste es el siguiente al que han de seguir.

Me dio las llaves de un auto, 3 tarjetas de crédito y dos identificaciones falsas.

—Una sugerencia, John; deja aquí a BoyDog. Será más fácil para Brooke y para ti seguir el viaje sin el perro… por supuesto –sonrió, con dulzura- siempre podrán venir a visitarlo.

Salimos en el amanecer, precipitadamente.

-0-

Hannibal abrazó por detrás a Will y besó su mejilla. Éste se recargo en él, suspirando, mientras los dos veían al auto negro de Will perderse entre el bosque.

—¿Qué opinas?

Lecter soltó el aire en un suspiro.

—Podría ser un asesino despiadado, Will. Más que tú y yo juntos.

Graham miró a su esposo.

—Vaya vaya…desde Abigaíl Hobbs no te veía tan contento. U orgulloso.

Hannibal asintió.

—Tengo grandes esperanzas en John Wayne Cleaver, querido Will. Grandes esperanzas…

Afuera, la nieve comenzó a caer.


End file.
